Exemplum memoriam miseris, viginti annis
by headsimo1987
Summary: Harry discovers a spell hidden deep in the Longbottom library. He copied and saved it until the September after he turns 30. The spell copies and sends back his memories to 10 year old Harry that now begins a divergent universe. Will see Dumbledore bashing and some minor selective Weasley bashing. Rating M for future chapters. I plan to complete all 7 years year before Hogwarts.
**General disclaimer.**

 **_This covers the whole story. I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I do not own house elves and I do not own back to the future where the premise for the divergent timeline came from. If I create OC's then I claim them as mine._**

 **Exemplum memoriam miseris, viginti annis**

Chapter 1

Harry awoke in the dark. That enough told him he had done it. Twenty years. Things could be different. He knew everything and knew what he had to do.

Hopefully he wasn't locked in, it would be just his luck to send his memories back 20 years just to be stuck in this "room" until morning.

'Well there's only one way to find out.' He thought. Harry then checked the door it opened and a smidgen of light came through the crack.

'Sun must be just coming up.' He thought. 'Well better check the date and work out what to do first.' Then realised, 'I'm talking to myself in my head, does that make me crazy. Then again I was crazy for trying this.'

This. It was a obscure spell Hermione found in the Longbottom library. It was literal translation was 'copy memory, send back twenty years.' So Harry kept it until the 1st of September the year he turned 30.

September 1st. Always a day Harry loved. It was the anniversary of the 'start of his life.' He made friends and gained his first home.

So he recited the spell in the year 2010, so technically it should be 1990. Harry snuck out of his cupboard to go to the kitchen. He knew Uncle Vernon kept a day old paper in there at all times. It was used for two reasons, to look over the day befores news incase there was a story in the recent one that was a follow on from the day before and he could recap. But the more sinister reason was to roll it and use it as a weapon. Harry had never told any of his friends that he was technically a victim of abuse for the first decade of his life. They had guessed life was bad for him but not to what extent.

Well that was ending today. He picked up the paper and checked the date, 5th of September. So the leap years did need to be taken into account. Four leap years in the two decades make it the 5th of September meaning today was the first day of year 6 in Harry's muggle primary school.

"No chance in hell!" Harry thought. "I didn't come back twenty years to go to school again, I'll go to Hogwarts but forget that place." But Harry knew how to get out of Privet Drive. All he had to do was wait until breakfast.

Chuckling to himself Harry realised he knew the date but not the time, looking at the cooker he saw it was 6:00am. 'Well I guess one last Dursley breakfast before I hit the road.' and pulled out the food from the fridge.

He started cooking and soon Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen. "What do you think you are doing boy?" She asked in her best condescending tone.

"Making breakfast for Uncle Vernon, Dudley and yourself, it's the first day of school so I thought I'd be nice and get up early and do this for the family." Harry said sweetly, knowing it would annoy her.

Aunt Petunia's lips pulled over her horsey teeth the same as he remembered when she was annoyed.

"Well don't you dare let it burn or Vernon won't be at all happy." She said as though she expected him to.

Harry knew what he was doing and was now very good in the kitchen but was playing a dangerous game. He was attempting to hear the favourite saying of his Uncle's which would bring Dumbledore running.

So he cooked the bacon and sausage whilst Dudley and Vernon both wobbled into the kitchen. Harry looked over and forgot how fat Dudley Dursley used to be.

After the war Harry and Dudley had met back up and actually became, not close friends but civil family, they would catch up on the phone every now and again or would meet up for lunch.

'Oh well,' harry thought 'after its all over, I'll look him up. He matured after school. Let's see how things go this time around.'

Whilst he thought, he purposely let the bacon and sausages in the pan burn. When Vernon got in mood he always said his favourite line, and wasting food got him in a mood.

"BOY! What are you doing! We let you call this house home out of the goodness of our hearts, put clothes on your back and food in your stomach! How dare you burn our breakfast!"

Harry could feel his Uncle building up for a rant so cut him off.

 _"Vernon Dursley, you will shut your mouth right now. You have abused me since I was a toddler, fed me scrapes, gave me hand-me-down clothes from your porker of a son and made me sleep in not a room like a normal person but a cupboard! A FUCKING CUPBOARD! Me living here was never out of goodness or charity, you have used me as a slave. Well it ends now. I no longer call this house my home!"_ Harry shouted. And he felt the wards fail. Not wanting to wait around for Dumbledore, he stormed out of the house and walked down the drive to the end to wait for Dumbledore there.

Telling Dumbledore was never the plan for the first year. He was going to act quite Slytherin and make changes from the shadows and where he couldn't he would act dumb. He would play the part of not knowing because he wasn't supposed to.

So he waited until he heard a crack. A white haired man with enormously long white beard, in a plum coloured velvet suit was walking towards him.

Harry chuckled under his breath then said, "Hello Sir, lovely suit. The 60's want it back." He couldn't resist. Harry had decided to lighten up this time around and act more like a marauder than his last time around. That meant first chance he got, he was going to become an animagus.

"Hello my dear boy, are you ok?" Dumbledore replied. He seemed to take the comment in stride, maybe Harry had reminded him of his father.

"Oh yes, life is just peachy, I have more or less just walked out of my what was my "home""showing the inverted commas with his fingers, "because I was sick of the abuse. I was actually debating going to the police about them." Harry said, thinking it would shake Dumbledore a bit.

It didn't work though because Dumbledore obviously knew what had happened when the wards broke, Harry no longer called 4 Privet Drive home so the when they collapsed, he knew and came running.

"Well there will be no need for that my young friend, I was actually here to take you to your uncle of a sorts for a few day before having you rehomed. I do have one question. Do you know who I am ?" Dumbledore asked.

"I haven't got a clue who you are and you aren't taking me anywhere unless you tell me who you are and what you are doing here looking like a Austin Powers look alike." Harry said then realised that the probably wasn't even out yet, he couldn't remember. It didn't matter, he doubted Dumbledore would have gotten the reference even if it was.

"My name is professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school I might add, that your name has been down for to attend since 2 days after you were born to be exact. I also knew your parents and haven't seen you since you were one year old." Dumbledore stated.

"You knew them before the crash?" Harry thought he would have a bit of fun.

"Crash?" Dumbledore questioned, now completely off guard, just how Harry wanted him.

"Well my earliest memory is of a woman screaming, lots of green light and a massive crash. It had to be a car crash into a traffic light or where did the green come from and aunt Petunia said it was a crash and it makes sense because she said my father was a drunk." Harry said. He wanted to know what Dumbledore would do.

Dumbledore seemed shocked, but recovered quickly, "Harry listen to me, we need to go else where. Forget what you own here. We will get you everything you need. Let me take you to my friend Remus. Together we can come up with something." Dumbledore said.

Harry thought that Lady Luck must be on his side, getting to Moony this quick, he was prepared to wait until he got Wormtail.

"Ok, who is Remus?" Then thought He'd have fun "He's wasn't raised by wolves like the Roman myth I studied last year was he?" Let's see what Dumbledore says to that.

But he just chuckled and said "No he wasn't, but he was one of your father's best friends. Do you want to meet him?"

"Okay" said Harry, might as well make it easy for him now, he'd speak to Remus when they were alone.

"Okay Harry, now so I am going to do something that may seem strange but I will explain it all soon, hold my arm." Dumbledore asked.

Harry took his arm and then he felt the familiar feeling of being threaded through the eye of a needle and landed in a field with a small house which backed up onto a wood.

* * *

Exemplum memoriam miseris, viginti annis

* * *

Harry thought this house was perfect for Moony. Peaceful, and secluded from civilization for his Furry Little Problem.

"Come Harry, inside and a quick chat then I must attend to some serious paperwork at our ministry." Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't say anything, he just followed Dumbledore. He wanted to see Moony again. He missed him since he had died, the last connection to his parents and strangely, in this time, his first.

Dumbledore knocked on the door and Remus opened it to see the Headmaster and his best friends son on his doorstep shocked him. His mouth wide open and Harry couldn't resist it.

"Any wider and you'll attract flies you know." Harry quipped.

Remus seemed to snap out of it with a deep laugh that Harry couldn't remember the last time he heard.

"Well come in, come in. Well this is a surprise. Albus, I've been asking for years to meet him and now you just bring him here? What has happened, because I can tell from the look in your eye and can 'sense' you didn't do this willingly." Remus stated as they came in and took a seat at his hand gesture.

"First of all I needed Harry indoors and secure. I will explain in a moment, I owe a different explanation first. Harry how much do you know about your parents?" The Headmaster asked whilst looking over his half moon glasses with a sad twinkle in his eye.

"Not much, Petunia and Vernon said they were lay abouts, good for nothing and drunks." Stated Harry, it was half true because it was what they had said but he did know better.

Remus' mouth dropped again and looked about to explode when Dumbledore waved his hand and Remus froze. Harry thought 'A Non-Verbal, Wandless full body bind, piece of piss really.' But he didn't want to show off. He did have plans for his wandless magic but that was for later in the year.

"Harry, your Aunt and Uncle didn't tell you the truth. By the sounds of it Petunia has been embittered and Vernon is as bigoted as ever. I remember them from you parents wedding, caused a huge scene at the reception I recall. I think that was the last time your mother and Petunia ever spoke to each other. Your parents where amazing people, but first of of all I need to tell you they were a Witch and a Wizard. This makes you one too." Dumbledore stated to Harry and he thought he would play it how he did with Hagrid.

"I can't be a wizard, I'm just Harry, plain old baggy clothes Potter, the boy with the broken specs and sarcastic and witty comments." So he embellished a little bit, added a bit of his older personality into it to make it believable. He had quite lightened up since he became the man who won.

"Harry my dear boy, have you ever done anything strange before, something you couldn't explain?" The headmaster asked.

"Well there was the time my aunt cut all my hair off and it grew back over night." Harry said knowing what could come next.

Remus was unfrozen now as he had his anger in check. "Latent metamophimagus powers Albus!" He exclaimed. "There have only been 4 in the past century.

Harry of course knew this from the time Hannah Abbott forced him to have a full check up at St. Mungos after ending up splinched in the Leaky Cauldron after getting away from a ambush whilst on missions with the Aurors. He was a latent metamophimagus and he had honed his skills well, and could match Tonks for control.

He needed to play dumb now though, only until Dumbledore left, then he would play few pranks on Moony.

"What's a metaforthawotsit?" Harry asked.

"A metamophimagus is somebody who can change their body at will. Appearance, hair colour, features, height, build, even make themselves look older." Said Remus. At times like this he reminded Harry of Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry, "like this." And he changed his hair and eyes to match Remus, then made himself taller, older and fatter. He set them up as soon as he asked "What's a metaforthawotsit?"

"Harry, did you just prank us? Asked Remus shrewdly.

"Whatever do you mean Uncle Remus" Harry asked mock innocently after returning his features naturally.

"You knew you could do that yet you only mentioned the hair." Remus stated and Harry laughed.

"I thought I'd have my fun, though I've only ever experimented a little bit at a time of one thing or another in the mirror, that's the first time I've done it all at once." Harry white lied, it was true, he had in this time line only done minor things. He never actually connected it to metamophimagus powers, he thought it was accidental magic in the form of transfiguration. He was right but wrong at the same time.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I need to head the ministry."

"Professor?" Harry asked, thinking it was worth asking to see if he would get an answer. "Do you know if my Mum and Dad made anyone my godparents, I'm homeless now and I wondered if I could go there if I had them, if not I don't know what I'll do."

"Harry my boy, do not fear. We will sort out guardians for you as soon as possible. Remus, I think he needs to told a background in the wizarding world and his own history. I will be gone a few hours, back before 3:00pm at the latest. Is that ok with yourself?"

"That is fine Albus, I was thinking of doing this anyway." Remus replied.

"Well, no rest for the wicked." Stated Dumbledore as he exited Remus' living room.

Harry looked at the clock on the mantle of the large fire that Harry presumed was also the Floo. It stated 7:30am. He waited until he heard the door close and the crack of the Headmasters' disapparition.

"Well Moony what shall we have a chat about?" Asked Harry.

Remus froze again and this time he wasn't body bound.

Harry took one look at him and fell to the floor laughing. Once he calmed down enough he decided he needed to explain before he broke Moony.

"Moony, chill, I swear on my magic that I, Harrison James Charlus Potter will only speak the truth for the next five minutes. I am the son of Prongs," at a stutter he confirmed, "of course I know. Your name is Remus John Lupin. You are a werewolf, and I hold no prejudice against you or the majority of werewolves. My father and 2 other friends, Padfoot and Wormtail," he said with disgust, "became animagi to accompany you during full moons. The reason I know all of this is because I have knowledge of things past from what I was told, present because I've been in this time and sort of future, once I change a few things the future I know definitely won't happen. Well I suppose it won't now I'm here anyways. Some things may stay the same but things regarding me and thoughts around me will change, then the people I have changed will come in contact with those who I have will changed and a kind of ripple effect will occur, so, I'm sort of going in blind but with knowledge enough to blag it," Said Harry as he chuckled at his last comment. When he finished the statement, a flash of blue light engulfed him and then faded. Harry knew he had made a wandless oath but Remus may not have noticed this.

"And how did you get this knowledge?" Remus asked completely dumbfounded.

"Marauder's honour you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I solemnly swear." Said Remus with a wry smirk. Millions of thoughts flying through his head. He stopped himself thinking and waited for Harry to tell him.

"I have my memories from the future. Unwritten future me (as I will call him because me having this knowledge has either wiped that future or more likely started a parallel universe) used a spell that copied my memories and sent them back twenty years from 2010. I won't tell you the spell. I have my reasons and I am going to destroy the book I found it in as soon as possible." Said Harry. He was worried Remus couldn't take much more.

"As you obviously guessed I know about the wizarding world, and my mental age is 30. I know what happened the night my parents were betrayed, why and how. I have Auror training and could cake-walk my N.E.W.T.S. if I wanted to now. Okay, now you need to understand this right now Remus, no time to think, right now. Things that happened are not what they seemed." Harry rambled trying to point out why he should trust him before revealing this secret.

"How so?" Remus asked, he was completely enthralled. He completely trusted Harry as he knew when James was lying and could read that his son told the unadulterated truth.

"Who was the one friend you had at Hogwarts you would never have thought would betray you? Who's loyalty you would never question?" Harry asked.

"Padfoot." Remus whispered, looking hurt and depressed.

"Sirius was NEVER the secret keeper," Harry stated, "it was a double bluff. Sirius should be seen as a hero, he risked himself for information Voldermort wanted BADLY! Now Remus who do you think was the secret keeper if it wasn't you or Sirius?"

"Not Wormtail surely?!" Remus exclaimed.

"It was, he was a Deatheater spy since his 7th year Christmas break. I learnt this from Yaxley after I caught him, he was the one who recruited him. He told me to gloat. I'm sorry Remus. It must be a lot to take in. But the worst of this is Peter is alive and hiding in his rat form. Currently Sirius is sitting in Azkaban in dog form to keep from going insane. We need him out. The marauder's are going to end this war. I sorry Remus, this is a reprieve, he didn't die that night. But I am playing the biggest and deadliest prank ever on Voldermort, I'm going to end him before he comes back. And for that, I need you to help me by taking me to Diagon Alley. I need to meet the goblins." Harry stated.

"Let's get going then." Said Moony, not Remus, there was a gleam in his eye.

"You fully believe me?" Harry asked.

"That story is so mental that it sounds exactly the sort of that James and Sirius would do." Said Moony. "Before we get Sirius out I have one question, did you ever try to become a animagus too?"

"Never got around to it." Stated Harry annoyed because he always wanted to and could never find the time.

"Well you need to try, marauder rules. I am the only exempt because it's impossible." Stated Remus with a grin. He looked so much younger with that smile.

"Let's get to Diagon Alley then ay?" Said Harry.

Exemplum memoriam miseris, viginti annis

Ten minutes later they had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. With Harry disguising himself using his metamophimagus abilities as a younger similar looking man to Moony. He would be passed off as his American cousin if they were asked.

Harry surprised Remus when called "Howdie!" To Tom the bar man in an exaggerated Texan accent. Harry chuckled to himself and followed Remus to the wall out back which was the entrance to the alley.

Once Remus got them through tapping the bricks, they made a beeline for Gringotts. Harry pulled Remus aside before entering.

"Listen, I don't need your help with the goblins. Just stay with me whilst I check everything out ok?"

"Okay Harry, I'll just stand as a adult present to cover you. Just like old times keeping look out for James." he chuckled.

So Harry changed himself back to himself and put his glasses back on.

They walked up the steps past the golden doors that Harry hadn't read in years.

Harry walked straight up to Griphook and demanded to see his vault manager knowing that it was Griphook himself.

Griphook led them to a private room and Harry knew what to say once in private.

#Apologies to the rudeness outside, I have to keep up appearances. May our vaults grow as large as my family's and your clan's where once. Your enemies are mine and I shall slay them with my bare hands.# Harry recited in perfect gobbledygook.

Griphook looked confused but automatically caught on to what was happening, Harry was renewing an old pact pre-dating wizard/goblin wars. The Potter family as is stands had never been involved in them and had actually been throughout the years pro-goblin and well known for it.

"My enemies are but lowly clerks and are not worth the effort. But your enemies are greater and more numerous than mine and I shall wield my war-axe for you at a call." Switching to English.

"I may have call for it soon my friend" Harry replied gaining a glance from Griphook.

"What do your people know of soul magic?" Harry asked.

"We know a lot, including the darkest. But why is a ten year old enacting a ancient pact between our houses and asking such questions. I sense the answer will be very illuminating." Griphook smiled a toothy grin.

Harry smiled back. After the war (which Griphook survived by staying in down in the vaults whilst Voldermort went on the spree in Gringotts.) the two had made up and made a lot of gold together.

"What do you know of time magic then my good fellow?"

Griphook mouth opened wide in shock. Remus laughed out loud at the sight. He had NEVER seen a surprised goblin.

Griphook gave him a look they turned back to Harry.

Harry gave him a run-down of the magic his " Unwritten Future Self" had performed.

To say Griphook was shocked was an understatement. He was undoubtedly flabbergasted. The possibilities were endless. Harry knew Griphook liked to bet and bet big, so Harry let him in on a secret. "Griphook, as a show of good faith, I will tell you of a few sporting events. Muggle and wizarding. Bet the first small, if you happy with your winnings, bet big on the next three. When your bets come in, you will know I speak true. Once one loses, give up as events have changed too much for my foreknowledge to be of use. Also, invest big in the firebolt company, they make a killing!" He laughed.

"I will take this into advisement." Was all Griphook said. And he would, if all came in true for him he would fully believe this boy.

"Ok," said Harry. He then told him a bunch of Football scores, Quidditch scores and even a Gobstones tournament winner's name. Then league winner and Quidditch world cup winner for the following year.

"Thank you Mr Potter, for your trust and faith. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Griphook asked.

"Yes Master Griphook, Firstly call me Harry. Secondly, as I already know my accounts are in hand there is just one thing. May I have my Head of house ring and robe please?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, they where placed in your family vault when your parents went into hiding. Would like to accompany me there? Mr Lupin, yes I remember your name, by your leave Harry, shall he stay until we are back or shall he accompany us?" Griphook asked.

"Well..." Harry fake thought about it "I could leave him here to stew in his own thoughts for a bit but...no, he should be fine to come with us. After all he will be getting a few sets of robes out of it himself." Harry then laughed at the look on Moony's face.

"Come on moony, they are thread bare! Gotta have you looking sharp if you are gonna live with me." Harry playfully mocked.

"Ok let's go then" Moony said as he followed Harry and Griphook through the main offices, out to the bank floor,(with a stop for the clankers) then through to the carts that went to the vaults.

One fast, dizzying cart ride down, on which Harry was hooting a cheering the whole way down, they disembarked and proceeded to head to vault.

Griphook stopped handed them the clankers, they shook them and Harry saw the Hebridean Black that guarded his vault.

They got to the vault and Harry pressed his thumb to a certain part of the door which took a sample of his blood and opened the door once recognising he was a Potter.

The vault door opened and Harry, Griphook and Moony all walked in. The door automatically closed. This was for security against the dragon. On the way out a button made the clankers sound before they left.

Griphook walked down an aisle whilst Harry walked to the office desk that was in the corner of the room.

"Harry, I didn't want to ask in front of Griphook, but do you know what you are doing? To take the ring, you will be legally emancipated in our world." Remus asked.

Harry knew this of course and smirked "Obviously, Dumbledork won't be able to legally re-home me if I'm my own man. By the way, he did a LOT of controlling of me first time round, not a chance that's happening again."

Remus sighed, "This is just so much to take in."

"Just you wait Moony old pal, this is nothing yet. Do try to keep up." Harry winked as Griphook came around the end of the aisle and walked to them. In his hands was a box about twice as big as a shoe box, but made of a bright red wood. On the top inlaid where 2 magical animals and 1 mundane animal, all three ancestral animals of the 3 houses, 2 dormant in the male form and inducted to the Potter name and 1 of the house of Potter itself. A Stag and a Thestral reared encompassing a ardent, winged Lion. It was the family crest of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and had been for generations.

Griphook placed this box on the desk. To look at it there was not a crack to open it. Only a Potter could open it and Harry knew how. This box was originally made for the passing of the Peverell line into the male dominant Potter line and the creation of the crest. But it's password was a link to that blood line.

 _ **"Novissima Autem Inimica Destruetur Mors!"**_ Harry intoned sadly knowing what the words ment to him.

Remus gasped, as he spoke fluent latin and knew what he had just said, they tears sprung to his eyes. 8 years 1 month and 5 days Lily and James had been gone, and he missed them like it was yesterday. And 2 days less he had missed Sirius. He had hated him up until now but that hate had shifted and he now grieved for his friends lives and treatment since that fateful day.

He cuffed the tear that had trickled down his left cheek and watched Harry open the box.

The box opened like a shoebox. No hinges, like a overly large oddment box. Grooved on the bottom half to hold the top half in place when set together. But the box wasn't the main attraction. Inside the box was a cloak as black as the night and made of the finest Acromanula silk.

Harry reached in and took out the cloak. He had the memory of doing this at 18 last time, his first time in the bank since riding the dragon. He then lifted a inside portion of wood and revealed 5 rings, 1 of which was the Potter ring. 2 were House protection rings. In times of old, theses rings announced to the wizarding world that this person is practically family and to harm/shun them is bring about a kinship war between the higher echelon families. If this family or person wasn't of an Ancient and Noble House, this would mean they were to be outcast and shunned, meaning, certain businesses and even services would not serve or help them. 1 of the rings was for the Lady of the Head of House. Harry left this one in as well as the other ring, which was the Heir ring. Harry stroked this ring as it was the ring he should have worn but never got chance.

He then removed the Head ring, opened the top draw of the desk he was at and removed a pin. This pin was a magical banking pin. The pin was imbued with a healing charm so after you pricked yourself the pinhole would only be open for a drop of blood. Harry pricked his index finger and rubbed the blood under the crest on the ring. The ring flashed a brilliant gold. He then put it on.

"Well if I didn't believe you before, I do now Harry. I did not give you a single instruction. You see, when your parents went into hiding they knew that if they died and you lived you would not be able to access this so they left instructions on top of the box but you took it from me and did it all before I could say out loud that there was a note." He laughed.

Harry chuckled too. "I remember that note. Must have been taken with a dictaquill because dad and mum kept overlapping each other. Pass it to Remus, if he wants to read it."

Remus was tempted, but refused. This was too personal and he didn't want to encroach.

Harry understood and nodded.

"So I was the sole beneficiary of their will minus odds and end to others." Harry stated to get the formality out of the way.

"Yes, monetary amount to 5 named persons...Let's cut the #shnrk# here, you know all of this Harry. Just take what you need, as you are now Head of House, you are emancipated in our laws, in muggle you do need a guardian but I'm sure Mr Lupin can handle that for now, confundus and a blank piece of paper does the trick." He said with a wink. "This means you now have full access to this vault and you trust vault will be emptied and moved here and set as a storage vault until you have and or name an heir. That is all the official business out of the way, I shall wait at the door." Griphook said then did just that.

Harry looked at Moony then had an idea, he reached into the box, took out a ring and held it out on his Palm.

Moony to say the least was stunned! In Harry's Palm was house protection ring. 'Does he know what this means for me?' Moony asked himself whilst looking flabbergasted.

Harry just nodded and offered the pin.

Harry thought whilst doing this, 'I can protect him from prejudice and ill treatment. I am emancipated therefore can do magic out of school, I can wage figurative war on any who mistreat him, and any who shun him would know they risk the wrath of "the boy who lived"'he laughed to himself.

"We'll look after each other until we get our faithful old dog back." He smiled at Moony.

"How do we do that?" Moony asked.

"I've got a plan." Was all Harry said. Then picked up the robe, put it on and it resized to fit. He then walked up an aisle.

"I hated it when James said that, I always got in trouble when he did." He said out loud to himself.

Harry had gone to look for the keyset for the Potter properties. After looking for 5 mins he gave up, lifted his hand just as Moony came into the aisle. Then Harry intoned " _Accio keyset!_ " And they flew to his hand.

Moony was stunned again. 'Wandless magic...but, but. Then again, he did the Wizarding Vow wandless too, why was this different. But at the time thought it was accident magic and brushed it off, this time he did it and did it consciously too. I'll have to ask.'

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry called over his shoulder.

"How did you find the keyset so fast?" Asking so as not to give away how surprised he was.

"Magic." Was Harry's answer with a patented Potter smirk, the same smirk as his father before him.

"Wandless though Harry? Exactly how powerful where you in the future?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say Dumbledore won't want to argue with me, even if I don't have a wand yet." Harry replied evenly, no hint of a brag in the statement at all. Just matter of fact.

"Ok Harry, but we need to get you a wand, can't have you giving the game away can we?" Moony chuckled.

"Ok, I got everything, let's go shopping." Harry said after picking up a money bag from the side, he knew to be pre-packed with 10,000 gallions with and undetectable extension charm similar to Hermione's beaded bag.

Griphook was waiting for them as they re-approached the main vault door. Griphook pressed the button and sure enough a clankers noise was heard then a pitiful moan of a very large dragon. 10 minutes and 1 more cart ride later they were back in Griphook office to disguise themselves. Harry nor Remus actually changed their height, weight or age because of clothes shopping but they did change their faces, Remus went for red hair and freckles. Harry laughed and told him he looked like a Weasley. He was told it was what he was going for. They both laughed at that. Harry changed into a dark red haired pale boy with a long haired cut to hide his scar, he could change with his metamophimagus powers but he had to constantly focus, and a slight lapse and the game would be over, this would be easier.

They bade Griphook fairwell and exited Gringotts quickly Harry running to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought 7 Cleansweep 7's and gave his real name for the new lines mailing list. He wanted the Nimbus 2000 as soon as it came out!

Next Harry wanted to get a wand but re-thought on Olivander's. Old Garrick was a friend of Dumbledore and tell him straight away when he bought the Holly wand.

It took him a minute but he realised they needed to go elsewhere.

He turned to Moony and asked, "what's the time?"

"11:30am, we have 3 and half hours to get back before Dumbledore is back from the ministry. What have you got in mind? I'd recognise that look anywhere, it's the 'i've got a idea' look. Sirius would get it just before hexing Snape." Remus replied.

Harry laughed and said, "Your not far off, I know where he spends his time away from school at summer and we'll prank him soon. Are you comfortable to get side-alonged by 10 year old? We need to leave the country for a bit."

"If that 10 year old splinched me I'll have him over my knee later in, that's for sure." Remus joked.

"Ok, hold on." Said Harry.

* * *

Exemplum memoriam miseris, viginti annis

* * *

With a small pop, Harry and Moony appeared in a tiny picturesque village, and Moony knew he wasn't in England anymore.

"Harry, where are we? France?" He asked.

"Close actually, just over the border, wonderful little wizarding village in the Rhineland. You will find here the a accenin English is crossing between French and German, but I know little of both to get by if they do not speak English. I need a wand and Olivander's would rat me out to Dumbledore."

"Ok, let's get going then, you need clothes too." He replied.

Harry was taking in the sights, he had never been here, just knew of it because he'd heard Hermione mention it when talking about Gregorvitch's wands.

He lead Moony to the main street and they saw the sign. When Moony saw it, he gasped at the sign.

"Grindelwald's mark! We can't go in there!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry just snorted with laughter and walked in, so Moony had to follow.

The inside of the shop looked a lot like Olivander's but cleaner, there was no dust, everything looked polished and clean and best of all, the shop owner didn't seem creepy at all.

He was a short stout man of around 5'4" long straw coloured but greying hair and a rosy face to match. He looked to have a permanent smile on his face too.

Harry did the talking "Hello sir, do you speak English?"

"Why yes young Herr, I do but not very vell. I'll hazard a guess of you buying you first vand. Da?"

"Yes sir I am, would you like to measure, I've heard that's how it is done."

"Nein young Herr, I do not, ve just match ze wizard to ze materials and make it. Haff a look at mein wood pieces, see if zer is a match for you." He said.

"I was wondering, outside you have an interesting symbol as you sign, what is it?" Knowing but wanting to put Moony's mind to rest.

"It is ze symbol for ze deffly hallows. The Elder Vand, The Cloak of Invizibility and the Resurexion Stone."

"Oh you mean from the three brothers? I was told that when I was young, the three brother cheated death and got gifts for it. I heard somewhere they where called Peverell, any truth to that?" Asked Harry

Remus stood there speechless.

"Dear Herr, your more knowledgeable than you let on, you are of course correct. Ze peverell where the brothers, Antioch, Ignatius and Cadmus. Ignotius is actually buried in your Godricks Hallow in England. I have paid homage twice."

"Is their bloodline still around do you know?" Harry asked hinting towards Moony to get it.

"Unfortunately, nein, ze bloodline died in ze male line centuries ago. But it will still exist in other bloodlines, apart from Antioch's of course. iz died with him in ze inn."

Moony nodded in understanding. Harry was trying to say he was descended from that line. Most likely Ignotius.

"Thank you for the information, it was always my favourite story. I feel a strong pull to this wood, would it be ebony by any chance?"

Da, it is Herr, good eye, now we haff 6 cores to choose, if zer is no pull I haff a few different in zero bak."

Harry tried all six, Phoenix Feathers, Dragon Heartstrings, Unicorn Hairs, Chimera Tail Spikes, Grim Tooth and Griffin Claws, and was slightly pull towards the heartstrings but didn't think it was strong like the ebony and said as much.

"Ah tricky customer, loverly, I do like a challenge. Come around back both of you, I will show you my extras, cost more but the cut of you robes young man's tell me you can afford the best."

Harry then followed him around and Harry was astounded by the workshop.

"As you can see, I do a brisk business eet makes a fair amount ov gold too. On that wall there are 4 VERY rare magical wand components. Basalisk fangs, only got 2 left, once they are gone they are gone, Hippocampus tooth, that would be ground and made into a paste then laid and dried into the wood of your wand, same with Chimera Tooth and all teeth I use actually, scales of a mermaids, when willingly given not forced of, they are usable. Same principle, different method."

Harry immediately felt a pull to the Basalisk fang, he should have known as soon as it was mentioned. He said as much and Gregorvitch laughed.

"Herr has expensive taste, most expensive but most durable wood and most expensive core. Now do you want something extra in this wand? Runes? Focus grip stone?"

"Both please, focus stone best for defensive magic and runes to never be disarmed if you can."

"I can and I vill. You focus stone vould be a ruby, black et red wand, it vill look viscous but elegant. I vill even inlay ze runes in a ruby red paint et diamond hard varnish it free of charge, never need to be polished after zis. Be back in an hour, it shall be ready then. Zank you, this will be one of the best wands I have made in years, really. I expect great things from you Mister...?"

Harry thought for a moment, this man was nice, he was genuine. He dropped his disguise and said "Harry Potter, Sir"

Gregorvitch just nodded then added, "Zank you for your trust as vell, I shall see you soon Herr Potter."

Harry a Moony left the shop, went clothes shopping like only men can do in half an hour. Then they walked along to the little bakery 2 doors down for a cuppa tea to kill time until they could pick up Harry's wand.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note._**

 ** _I will try to refrain from authors notes as they kinda annoy me._** ** _This story is for my own enjoyment to see if I can do it._**

 ** _If you like, review. If you hate, read something else._**

 ** _Ciao for now._**

Harry and Remus wandered around the various stores in the town to kill the hour after tea, until Harry's wand was ready then went to collect it.

Gregorvitch was awed by the strength of the wand and when Harry picked it up, the rush he felt was immense. The wand flashed black and red flames, only and inch out of the wand, but the strength and heat could have melted diamond.

Harry thanked him and then side-alonged Remus back home to await Albus' visit.

They took their things and hid them in Remus' bedroom and sat chatted and waited.


End file.
